Day 15 of Write Every Day in November (Family Makes Sickness Bearable)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to the first day of Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free. Mikey is sick with the flu, but luckily he's got a family that loves him.


**Authors Notes:** Day 15 of Write Ever Day in November: So I've been wanting to do a Mikey is sick fic for a while. This came out a lot fluffier than I thought it would, but I like it. I want to give a shout out to Drunken Boxer on for introducing me to the concept that Mikey is the type of person who gets sick easily. Go read Recovery and the story Of Brothers and Bronchitis two very good human AU fics dealing with sick brothers. I also recommend Kazoku, but be prepared for the tissues.

Mikey groaned as another coughing fit started. He had come down with the flu and his lungs were rebelling against him along with the rest of his body. Mikey curled up under his nest of blankets in his room and shivered. He had a high fever, but he'd never felt so cold. It helped a little that he had a heating pad and his brothers have been bringing him hot tea and rice porridge. Most kids got chicken noodle soup, but Splinter was Japanese and from the beginning he made rice porridge when they were sick. It wasn't very flavorful, but it was comforting and easy on the stomach. Mikey normally hated tea, but when he was sick it was another comforting thing.

Mikey heard a knock on his door and groaned in response. The door opened and Donnie came in with a cup. "Got you some more tea Mikey," he said softly.

Mikey sat up very slowly and cringed at how achy he was. He took the tea and saw that Donnie had also brought him some ibuprofen. Mikey would admit while he was still miserable the medicine did help. He took the cup of tea and the meds and swallowed them with a big gulp. He yawned slightly and finished the tea before handing it back to Donnie.

"Do you need anything else," Donnie asked?

Mikey pulled out the lukewarm heating pad and Donnie took it without question. "When I come back I want to check your temperature."

Mikey nodded and fell back onto his bed. Soon Donnie was back with the warmed heating pad and a thermometer. Mikey opened his mouth and Donnie stuck it in. After a few minutes the device beeped and Donnie took it back. He looked at it and frowned slightly. "Still going up, but I suspect it will break soon. The medicine should help with that."

Mikey nodded and Donnie left Mikey to get some sleep. Mikey was sure that he'd never get back to sleep feeling like he did, but he rested his head and closed his eyes and soon he was out like a light.

When Mikey woke up he still felt bad, but not as bad. He still had a fever and he still felt like he was dying, but slightly less like it was about to happen any minute.

There was a knock and Raph came in. He was carrying a tray of food and Mikey slowly sat up. Raph set the tray on the bed and Mikey reached for the hot bowl of soup. "Raphie read to me," Mikey begged.

Raph looked like he was about to argue, but picked up a book of old folk tales that the brothers kept for sentimental reasons and began to read. By the time Raph was done Mikey had finished his food. Mikey lay back down and smiled. "Thank you Raphie," he said sweetly and Raph smiled a bit before running his hand over Mikey's head

"Just try and relax Mikey," his older brother said before taking the tray and leaving the room.

Mikey sighed and closed his eyes even though he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He still felt bad, but with something in his stomach and the medicine continuing to work he felt content to just lie down and rest. Mikey normally couldn't keep still, but when he was sick he preferred not being all over the place and even if he did get restless there was no way that his brothers and father wouldn't tie him down to keep him still.

A few minutes passed and Leo came in just to check on Mikey. "How you feeling," he asked worriedly?

Mikey gave a soft smile. "Not as bad as earlier, but not great."

Leo nodded and it was clear that he didn't know what to do. Leo was the oldest and had a protective streak a mile long even if it wasn't as obvious as Raph was sometimes. Mikey being sick was something he couldn't control and that bugged him. "Dude I'll be fine, just got to wait for the fever to break."

Leo frowned, but nodded. "I think we're going to skip patrol tonight."

Mikey's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No way dude, we know the foot have been up to something and we need to figure it out. I hate being left behind, but you guys need to go out. I'll be fine. Splinter knows how to take care of me when I'm sick. Go out and do what you need to do. I'll be better in a few days and you'll wish I was still sick," Mikey joked.

Leo frowned, but Mikey could see the corners of his mouth tilt upwards just a little bit. They all knew it was the truth. Once he was better and being his natural self Raph would make a comment on how nice and quiet things had been when Mikey was sick. Mikey knew his brothers something were annoyed by his antics, but they'd never want him off the team. Mikey was a good fighter. He got distracted sometimes and he wasn't the most observant of turtles, but he could fight and he'd help them get out of scrape more than once. Mikey was just as important on the team as anyone else and everyone knew that.

Leo still looked unsure so Mikey pulled out the big guns. "If you really want to stay here I guess it would be nice to have you guys close in case I need anything."

Leo looked at Mikey was worry and Mikey knew it wasn't because he thought Mikey needed them nearby. Mikey was an expert and milking it when he was sick. He could pull of the most pathetic look that could get his brothers to do anything. He could also be obnoxious and Leo knew that if he stayed Mikey would be making demands like he was a king. Even if it was stupid or unnecessary he would ask for it to be done and he'd get his brothers to do it. Leo knew this and he also knew if he dragged Donnie and Raph into the mess he'd never be forgiven.

"Alright, alight we'll go out, but we'll have our tphones on in case you need anything."

Mikey smiled. "I know, but I also know that you know that I'll be fine."

Leo still looked a little unhappy about leaving Mikey home sick, but he nodded. "Do you need anything?" Mikey shook his head and Leo nodded before leaving.

After his brothers left for patrol Splinter came in to give Mikey another dose of medicine and some more tea. He placed a hand over Mikey's forehead and frowned.

"It's still so high," he said softly and Mikey gave a weak smile.

"Donnie checked my temperature before he left and he said it was fine. He thinks it might even break tonight."

Splinter nodded. "I can only hope."

Mikey yawned, but he couldn't feel himself relax. He hesitated for a minute. "Father…. Would you sing to me?"

Splinter blinked in surprise as he had not sung to Mikey in years. He then smiled and nodded. He began to sing an old lullaby that Mikey figured is what he sang to Miwa when she was alive. Mikey checked his father's face for pain as it must be hard to sing a song with such sad memories, but his eyes were clear and calm. Either he was hiding his pain or he really did like singing the old song. Mikey liked to think it was the latter. He hated the idea of causing his father pain. As Mikey drifted off to sleep he heard Splinter finish the song and gently kiss Mikey's forehead. "Good night my son, I pray you feel better in the morning." Mikey let out a contented sigh and fell asleep.

When Mikey awoke the next morning he felt better. His fever must have broken during the night and while he still felt sick he didn't feel like he was dying. As Mikey lay in bed he thought of how lucky he was to have a family that cared for him so much. He had a smart brother who knew how to care for him when he was sick and a strong brother who showed his softer side and would read to him. He had a brother who would give up patrolling to keep an eye one him, and a father who would sing to him when he couldn't sleep. It was wonderful and Mikey was very glad to be so blessed. Being sick was no fun, but it was easier when you had people who cared for you. Mikey snuggled under the covers some more and decided some more sleep would be good. He soon fell back asleep with the content feeling that he was loved.


End file.
